The Thorn In The Angel's Side
by Penmanboat
Summary: Rory and Amy are thrown into Pete's World by the Weeping Angels. There's whole new Doctor running around, and a brand-new set of rules... T mostly for language. Collab with Frozen Nightmare and Penmanboat.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, Frozen Nightmare here with a collab project! Me and Penmanboat (the owner of this account and the most amazing friend ever) will be alternating chapters on this one. I guess this is sort of a "what we to happen at the end of The Angels Take Manhattan" (but never will. MOFFAT!) I'll keep running my main story, don't worry! And when Saturady comes (I'M NOT READY) we'll all hold each other and cry and write more of this to cheer ourselves up.**

**Yeah.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy and see you in two chapters!**

The Thorn In The Angel's Side

_Chapter One_

_Amy_

She reached out to grab Rory's hand. _One last time. _she thinks. _We're going down together._

Her husband looks back at her, squeezing her hand tightly. His eyes say the same.

"Amy?" roars the Doctor, somewhere above them. "Amy, where are you?"

"Don't come down, Doctor!" she yells back. "The angels have got us cornered, and the candle's burning out. Don't you dare come after us."

"Amy-"

"No, listen to me. When the lights go out, go find the TARDIS and find us. We'll wait for you."

The candle is nearly gone now.

"Amy!" The Doctor is really scared now. "These angels, they're different. They won't throw you back in time, they'll throw you to another dimension! _I'm not losing anyone else that way!"_

A tiny stub. That's all that's left, keeping them here. A tiny stub. Just one moment and they'll be gone.

Her throat is tight. "I'm sorry, Doctor." She calls. One last sentence for her best friend.

"_AMY_!"

The candle goes dark.

There's a whir somewhere, a dark, crushing rush of stone, the rough feeling of the angel's hand grabbing at her. She thinks she screams, but then the world twists painfully away from her in a whirlwind of gray and black. She's falling, falling hard and fast, until something rushes up to meet her. It's cold and wet, and she opens her eyes, not even realizing she had closed them.

Beach. She's on a beach somewhere. Angels and beaches, sure seem to get along, don't they?

"Rory?" More of a scream than a shout, really. "Rory, where are you?"

Her vision is still a bit blurred, but she can make out someone running toward her. "Rory?"

"Over here!" He's behind her, face-first on the sand. "Please don't make me get up yet."

She's too tired and scared and wet to even bother with a smirk.

"Oi!" calls someone, running from god-knows-where. "Bloody hell ,are you ok?"

It's the figure she saw earlier, a petite blonde woman in a dark blue jacket. She doesn't even look surprised that they've just appeared out of nowhere.

Amy brushes herself off, trying to tuck some of her red hair behind her ears and out of the wind. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think. Rory, get up."

He rolls over. "Do I have to?" Then, noticing the other woman. "Oh! Okay! Where'd she come from?"

"Sorry." laughed the blonde. "Did I startle you? Didn't mean to. Not even supposed to be here really. We just started getting some weirdly massive artron energy readings so Torchwood sent me and my husband up to check them out… Where'd he go, anyways?"

"Coming, coming, sorry!" He's tall, with dark hair that seems impossible to control and pair of black glasses. He flashes something in Amy's face, a blue light temporarily blinding her. "Oh you two are _interesting!_ Where're you from?"

"London." she blinks, clearing her eyes. "Well, Leadsworth originally, but it's kind of…"

"Complicated." Rory finishes her sentence for her. "And who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you!"

Amy and Rory exchange a glance.

"Um, _no._" says Rory pointedly. "We know the Doctor, and you're not him. Not nearly weird enough."

The blonde woman smirks.

"Oi!"snaps back the strange Doctor, playfully. "Watch it, Rose."

_Rose. _Amy is _certain_ she's heard that name before. She just can't think of where.

The strange Doctor pulls his flashy thing out of his pocket and blinds Amy again.

"Stop it with that blasted-"

"It's his sonic screwdriver." says Rose. "Don't even try, even I can't get him to put it away."

Rory opens his mouth. "But the Doctor- our Doctor's- sonic is green."

Amy shrugs. "Maybe there are two Doctors?"

In the meantime, the strange Doctor is dancing around with his sonic. "No." he says, slightly sarcastic, slightly surprised. "_No_. There's no bloody way!"

"Will you just tell me already?" Amy gets the feeling they squabble a lot, like an old married couple.

"These two are from a different dimension. Your dimension, Rose, actually. How did you lot even get through, every single pinhole's been sealed!"

Rory opens his mouth, but the Doctor keep charging on.

"Which explains how you two can have a different Doctor, you've met the original! I've never had a green sonic, though. Has he regenerated?"

Rory finally manages to get a word in. "I only understood half of what you just said."

"Join the club." mouths Rose.

"What are your names, anyway? I don't remember ever meeting you, which means you must be completely and totally new."

"Thought you'd never ask. I'm Amy Pond, and this is my husband Rory."

"It's Amy Williams, not-"

"Our Doctor always called us the Ponds and I'm not changing that now."

"Fine."

The new Doctor breaks into a huge grin. "No wonder he dragged you two along. Come along, Ponds, we've got places to go!"

_Come along, Pond. _Her Doctor used to say that. Not this strange, hyper creature but her cosmic nine-year-old that she already misses.

Rory slips his hand in hers. There's nothing he has to say, nothing he _can _say.

After all, it's all there already.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ Hello everyone! This is the actual Penmanboat. I haven't been very active, (Marching band basically ate my life), so I haven't really gotten to talk/write. I hope you enjoy this little collab that Frozen Nightmare and I have going on. And without further ado, here it is!

* * *

The Doctor started pacing. Pacing was, in fact, a great way for you to think through your problems. That's what the Doctor was doing. Thinking through his problems. The Ponds were stuck in an alternate dimension. You know the usual wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey problems.

"That's it though! I'll just go and get teleported along with them!" the Doctor called to himself. He slid his sonic into his pocket and unbolted the door. He walked a few steps down the stairs and he hears something move. He stops suddenly, but he soon realizes he wants to be caught. He keeps going down the rickety old steps until his foot reaches the concrete bottom. He can hear the angels around him not waiting to move. He foot collides with something. Rory's med kit to be exact and he topples to the floor. He sees the feet of an angel move quickly and suddenly, instead of hitting the hard concrete, his face meets a wonderfully warm patch of sand. It was still unpleasant, however, much more tolerable than that of concrete.

"Well this isn't so bad," he says while taking to his feet. He turns around in a circle, scanning his surroundings. "Oh, I'm at a beach!" The Doctor licks his finger and pokes it into the air. He decides to move to his left. "Funny," he said. "This looks quite a bit like that beach that the spaceship with dinosaurs had programmed. He kept walking, hoping that the angels had dropped him off in the same general area as the Ponds. Or the same time zone. Or the same country. Or the same solar system. Or the same universe. You know; he'd appreciate it.

He kept moving. After a while, he came across some car tracks. Following them, he came across a large stretch of water. "Peculiar. This looks quite a bit like..."

"Bad Wolf Bay?" Rose finished for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: If there's one lesson that we can all take from this, it's that I'm SHIT with updates. This only came after a fair amount of berating from PMB and I'm really, really, sorry. I'm a bad author. **

_Chapter 3 _

_Eleven_

The moment he hears it, he nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Wait- what-Rose-no! Yes. No. Stupid, of course it is! Sorry."

She stares him down, living up that wolf nickname of hers. "Bloody hell. What are you, ten?"

"Oi! Watch it! I happen to like it."

"And what's with the bowtie?"

"I wear a bow tie now, bowties are cool. Did I end up in the right universe? I hope so, although this isn't-"

"DOCTOR!" That sounds Scottish. Could it?

"Amy!" He waves over Rose's head. "Rory! I knew I'd find you!"

The redhead marches up to him and slaps him with all of her Scottish fire. "You _idiot_! Why did you follow us? How are ya gonna get back? What's River gonna do to ya?"

"Sorry. I need my Ponds!"

"Course you do." Amy hugged him, reaching up on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"So you finally got to River?"

"Shhhhhh!" he hisses, not even sure who he's shushing. "Spoilers!"

Oh. It's him, the other Doctor. Makes sense. If she's here, he can't be far behind.

"Looks like everything's sorted here." says the metacrisis. "Those three can pop off in the TARDIS, and we can get on with our lives."

"No TARDIS. Not yet. Weeping angels zapped us here."

"Weeping Angels? That's new."

"Well, yes, new things do happen. You lot, how long has it been for you?"

"Doctor, what do you mean, _not yet_?" asks Rory.

"Shush!"

"Three years. You?"

"Oh,only one hundred." He makes a face. "Two. Maybe three. Rory, I mean that River will probably find us. I trust her to figure that out."

"How could she do it if you can't?"

"I'm working on that, it's a thing. Respect the thing, shut up Rory. No! Shut up everyone!"

He cuts across the mess of words filling the atmosphere and converts them to silence. "One at a time. Rose! Good to see you again. Why are you here? This beach is _hours_ from London."

"A), we live in Cardiff, and B), Torchwood picked up this really weird artron spike coming from over here. We came to check it out."

"This spike, was it just a momentary thing?"

"Na, it was still goin on when we left."

"Ok. That's a thing, that's a good thing. Maybe we can use it to contact River. Me! Other me! Torchwood, what's the deal? Who's running it here?"

"Jack, who else?"

"Jack? Jack's here? But what-how?"

"That is a long story,"says Rose, "and we'll explain in the car on the way to Torchwood."

"Car? You've really gone domestic."

"Oi, watch it!" snaps the metacrisis. "I've got no TARDIS, whattaya expect?"

The Doctor-the other one-needs another name, otherwise they're going to keep getting mixed up. Maybe Handy. Cause-oh, never mind. Rose'll kill him.

The metacrisis starts walking off the beach, Rose waving them behind. He grins like an idiot at them. Sure, they may or may not be trapped here, but he's got the Ponds, his Rose, and apparently Jack too.

Things could be a lot worse.

A/N: Penmanboat here. I just wanted to say thanks to Frozen Nightmare for doing this. You're the best Earth Girl. (And I didn't bug her too much...)


End file.
